


Chrysanthemums

by lunaviicus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus
Summary: Kat thought of this cute camp halfblood AU and I just had to do a Drabble!





	Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoipahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/gifts).



The campers from cabin four couldn’t help but gawk at what they were seeing. Cabin ten’s counselor was kneeling inside /their/ greenhouse. His hands and knees covered in dirt. Besides him are chrysanthemum seeds. It was almost difficult to see him at first. The overhanging leaves from some of the trees and plants were dropping low enough to practically touch the floor. 

The blond is too engrossed in his task to notice the now growing group of Demeter’s children. He had kept muttering to himself, questioning if he had bought enough seeds and if he chose the right color. What if she didn’t like yellow? Would the purple suffice? What if he didn’t get the one specific color she wanted? He personally liked the dark red but for having such a bright aura, the yellow and orange would suit her better, right?

“So the teetering whispers are true.” 

The blond looked up, startled from the voice that broke him from his train of thought. Standing next to him is a familiar face. A warm smile and red hair thrown up in a messy bun. Her shoes are off, her toes covered in dirt. In fact, her clothes were practically coated in it!

“What?” There was an innocent smile, “Can’t a guy do a little gardening, Kairi? You told me I was welcomed anytime.”

“I didn’t think you were gonna take up my invitation, Roxas!” She giggled and knelt down. Picking up a few of the seeds that were piled between them, the red head mulled over why the son of Aphrodite would be here. “Chrysanthemums? It’s not even the season for these yet.” 

Roxas looked up in disbelief, “You can’t be serious.” 

Kairi shook her head, “It’s a good thing you came to my greenhouse. I’ll help you grow them.” She planted a seed and let her fingers linger, pushing it lightly to pat the dirt down. “Besides, are you planting this for a certain someone?” 

There was the devious glint in her eyes, that impish smirk. If anyone knew Roxas well enough, it would be her. She always had a knack to goad out information from the usually stubborn blonde. 

Roxas huffed, “You already know, no need to rub it in. She mentioned how she thought they were pretty. I was thinking of planting some and transferring it to a pot later.” 

“That’s so sweet of you! I’m sure she’ll love it. Tell you what. Come here every day to water it and I’ll do my best at making it grow to its fullest potential.” When Roxas smiles in appreciation, Kairi held up her hand immediately, cutting off the blonde before he could even thank her, “You just have to tell me who first.” 

“That’s not fair!” He whined.

“It’s Xion isn’t it?” When he didn’t reply, she jumped up excitedly, “I knew it! Mr. Cool and beautiful has a crush.” There was a squeal. “Don’t worry Rox, I’ll make sure these babies come up to be the most beautiful flowers you ever lay your eyes on.”   
—-  
“They’re ready!” Kairi sang. 

Roxas has just walked into the greenhouse, his personal watercan in tow and ready for his plants. The grin that grew on his face brought so much excitement and warmth that even Kairi started to feel giddy. 

“You grew so many, are you going to give them all to her?” Kairi stood back to take a long look at all the different colors. The yellows popped out the most. Their bright colors lit up that side of the greenhouse. The rest were all over the place. Roxas had mixed the seeds together, causing the flowers to grow and look like a jumbled rainbow.

“Or are you going to go the more symbolic route? Red would be the best followed by white.” Kairi tapped her cheek in thought, “Though it may be hard to just dig up one.” 

He didn’t think of that! Letting out a long huff Roxas muttered, “I didn’t get that far.” He ran his hand through his hair, gripping the edges once her reached the ends of his spikes. “She likes purple. But I think the red and yellow are better. What if we put one of each color in?” 

“Works for me!”   
—  
Smoke was still billowing out of the chimneys when Roxas approached cabin nine. His hands had been gripping the pot tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white. They ended up putting one of each color in the pot, just to be safe. But now, the longer Roxas looked at her cabin, the more stupid he felt for doing this simple gesture.

A camper had opened the door to exit when they saw Roxas standing there. Startled, the blonde looked at the camper before holding up the potted plant. 

“Is Xi in?” He couldn’t help the nervous smile, yet the girl who he was interacting with blushed nonetheless. She led him in the cabin, down the steps and into the lower levels. He had heard about the interior of the cabin. How it looked like a high-tech warehouse, coated with steel plates. It felt so...cold. Xion was able to live in a metal cabin such as this? She’s so warm and compassionate, this cabin doesn’t match her personality.

The lower half of the cabin was a clash between ancient and modern technology. One side of the giant room held a burning furnace, inside was gleaming red iron that was being heated by the fire. The other side is brightly lit, the walls covered in all sorts of tools. Benches were strewn about, each filled with scrap metal, screws, nails,and other machine parts.

The area was bustling with campers but Roxas was able to pick Xion out of the group easily. She was hunched over a desk, her focus on a small contraption. Her robotic arm was covered in grease. In fact, majority of her clothes was covered in it. Her bangs were clipped up causing her short hair to jut out in random places. Roxas couldn’t help but stare. Even when covered in grime, he couldn’t help but see how beautiful she is.

Xion is gorgeous but in her natural element, there was just something else that brought a whole new shine to her. Roxas couldn’t explain it, but whatever feelings he had suddenly multiplied. He wanted to just sit and watch her tinker for hours. 

“Hey,” Roxas had finally mustered up the courage to go up and talk to her. He felt his throat tighten, suddenly feeling very out of place. 

Xion looked up. Her eyes widened in surprises before giving Roxas a heart-warming smile. “Roxas! What brings you here? - Oh! Are those chrysanthemums? They’re so pretty.” 

“Hey Pop,” Roxas grinned, holding out his gift. 

“You too?” Xion scrunched her nose, “Lea insists that should be my new nickname.” 

“You don’t like it? I thought it was cute.” Roxas had a slight pout. He reprimanded himself. Xion had a faint pink creep up across her cheeks as she sputtered. Roxas laughed, holding out his gift. “Anyways, I got these for you.”

Xion’s mouth fell slightly open. She stood up, her eyes still full of surprise. “You remembered!”

“Well, yeah. It’s kind of hard to forget a name like chrysanthemums.”

She examined the flowers, her eyes full of awe. “It’s not even the season for these, how did you manage to get these?”

“I grew it,” Roxas stated a bit sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how Xion would react. “With help, of course.”

A smile grew on Xion’s lips. Her next movements were fast enough for Roxas not to have enough time to react. She reached up on her toes and gave a soft peck to the boy’s cheek. 

“Thank you, I really love these colors.” The moment they shared felt like the world had stopped, even if it was for a short time. 

She turned around quickly, walking to her bench. “I have to make a light for this plant! That way it can get all its nutrients here. I want to have it near me when I work.”

Roxas found a stool and placed it on the other side of her work area, “Mind if I watch?”


End file.
